ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
An Encounter with The Crouching Dragon
An Encounter with The Crouching Dragon is the 6th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny and the 19th in the Ikkitousen series. Summary Kan-u is first seen talking with her master, saying that they were fully able to deal with the situation without her right now. Kan-u then looses her composure thinking that the master thinks she doesn't have what it takes to stop Gentoku's fate. Gentoku is next seen with Ekitoku, looking for Kan-u. The master tell them that she want to the mountain, to see the crouching dragon. Ekitoku explains that there is a temple there named Tougenin. Gentoku then decides to go to Tougenin saying that she could not let her friend face this danger by herself. Kan-u is seen walking through the forest, when she is confronted by one of the men from Tougenin. The man talks about Kan-u as if he knew her some how. He tells Kan-u about her inner self, which causes Kan-u to fight him. The man is revealed to be Genchoku Jousho, who states that Kan-u's first loss will be by his hands. Gentoku and Ekitoku then travel through the mountains to try and get to the mountain. Gentoku then complains that her feet hurt. Ekitoku and Gentoku are then met with another man from Tougenin and Ekitoku engages him. Gechoku is able to trick Kan-u with incense he has found in the forest. Ekitoku is then found being outmatched by the man from Tougenin, Kanshou Kouchuu. Ekitoku then recounts that this man was one of the five tiger genrals that fought under Gentoku during the great kingdom era. Gentoku is separated from Ekitoku, some how, and meets a strange little girl, who was fishing. Kan-u is knocked out, in a matter of a minute, but Kan-u was not willing to give up yet, getting up to fight Genchoku. Kan-u is then able to get the upper hand of Genchoku, who comments that she is the god of martial arts. The strange girl, who was fishing is then pulled in by a monster, of sorts, and Gentoku dives in after her. Kan-u is next awoken in the temple of Togenin, finding Ekitoku, and Genchoku. Kan-u was so tired that she could not remember either if she had won or loss the fight. Ekitoku wakes up for a moment to fight Kouchuu, but then sleeps. Gentoku is then seen saving the girl who was drowning life, who gives her a hug saying she had been waiting for her for so long. She is revealed to be Komei, the crouching dragon. Gentoku, and Komei are then taken to Togenin. Gentoku then tells how and why she save her, and Genchoku thinks that she was able to see the dragon. Gentoku then goes into the shower wanting to go with Kan-u originally, but Komei decides she will go into the shower instead of Kan-u. Kan-u is then jealous, of Komei wanting to be their. Genchoku then comments that Kan-u might actually like her. Genchoku then tells Kan-u that Komei can see the future, and tells Kan-u that the battle of red cliffs is happening during this era. Komei decides to go with Kan-u and friends back to Seito, along with Kouchuu Koukin and Gakushuu are then seen in a meeting with each other, discussing why Kannei, killed Kakuka. They had figured out that someone must have manipulated the situation someone that would benefit from having Kyosho fight Nanyou. Kaku is seen at the end tells Kakouen tell attack Nayou and gain the Dragon Jade, saying that with that Dragon Jade she will become Kysho's strategist once again. Characters Returning Characters *Bunwa Kaku *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Koukin Shuuyu *Gakushuu *Myosai Kakouen *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Tokusou Shibaki New Characters *Genchoku Joushu *Kansho Kochu Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes